Les Potter
by Tarsec
Summary: Harry découvre qui sont vraiment les Potter, combat, amour et humour sont au rendezvous
1. Epilogue

Il était sur le quai et faisait ses adieu à ses amis quand quelque chose au fond de lui le fît se retourner. Il regardait alors le quai dans son ensemble, il ne voyait que la foule d'enfants et de parents qui se seraient les uns aux autres, riants. Il comprit par ce regard qu'il avait perdu quelque chose, une chose que tous ont et que lui a perdu à ses 1 ans, qu'il venait de retrouver mais qu'il avait perdu aussitôt, un père. Sirius était mort la semaine d'avant et lui se rendait compte à quel point jouer les héros avait été tragique.

Des larmes de tristesse perlaient le long de ses joues et il la vit. Une ombre au beau milieu de la foule en mouvement qui le fixai, elle disparut en un clignement de cils. Intrigué il s'approchât du lieu où se tenait l'ombre quelques instants avant et y trouvât un parchemin.

- Harry ? Demandât son ami Ron inquiet.

- Oui. Répondait-il en cachant discrètement le parchemin dans sa poche.

- Sa va ? Le visage du concerné devînt alors très dur et complètement fermé.

- Bien sûr que ça va ? Pourquoi ça n'irait pas hein ? Chaque année il y a des combats avec Voldemort et depuis deux ans il y a des morts. L'année dernière c'était Cédric, maintenant Sirius. Qui sera la prochaine ? Le ton avait monté tout seul, ses amis le regardaient le regard triste et plein de pitié.

- Je n'veux pas d'votre pitié ! Alors arrêté de me regarder comme ça ? Leur criait-il.

Il les laissât en plans et partît rejoindre son oncle, sa tante et son cousin qui devaient l'attendre de l'autre côté de la barrière, mais l'étoile de la chance ne le soutenait vraiment pas. Le ministre Fudge apparût devant lui le visage grave marqué par une peur que Harry savait être celle de la peur de perdre son poste.

- Monsieur...

- L'année dernière je vous avez mis en garde contre le retour de Voldemort, vous ne m'avez pas crût. Le ton était sec, dur et haineux. - Je vous l'avez dit mais vous avez ignoré mes avertissements.

- Monsieur Potter je...

- SILENCE ! Rugit-il. - VOUS M'AVEZ HUMILIER DE LA PIRE FAÇON QUI SOIT EN ME FAISANT PASSER POUR UN FOU ! OU EST LE FOU ? QUI EST LE FOU ? HEIN FUDGE QUI EST LE FOU ? CELUI QUI DIT QUE LE GRAND MECHANT EST DE RETOUR OU CELUI QUI IGNORE TOUT ?

Il partît alors, laissant le ministre et ceux qui avaient assistés à l'échange, blêmes. Harry, lui avait déjà quitté le quai magique est entrait dans la voiture de son oncle. Voyant son état, l'oncle ne dis mot et tout le voyage se fît dans le silence.

Harry rangeât ses affaires et montât se coucher et s'endormît en quelques instants, il fût réveiller par d'étranges et lugubres murmures. Il ouvrît les yeux et découvrît avec stupeur que l'ombre qu'il avait vu sur la gare flottait devant lui, semblant lui faire dos, elle s'amusait avec les différents jouets cassés de son cousin qui traînaient encore.

Elle était d'allure humaine, une aura violette entourait son corps spectrale noir. Elle ressemblait, d'allure, aux détraqueurs mais n'avait pas ce pouvoir qui consistait à aspirer les sentiments heureux des gens, en fait elle était là et c'était tout.

Elle s'arrêtât et se retournât pour faire face à Harry, elle n'avait pas de visage. La baguette de Harry s'élevât vers elle, elle tendît sa main et l'attrapât, aussitôt la baguette se désintégrât en des milliers de petites particules multicolores. Il était paniquait et se rendait compte qu'il était maintenant désarmé face à cette chose. Il sentît alors un choc, comme si il tombait de très haut et s'aplatissait de tout son corps sur le sol. Quand la douleur disparut il pût voire qu'il n'était plus dans sa véritable chambre.

L'air était lourd, la température élevée, le sol était sec, brûlé, pareil pour les murs et le plafond, la porte était réduite à l'état de cendres. En regardant par la fenêtre il vît un quartier mort éclairé par une énorme boule de feu qui servait de soleil, le ciel était chargé de nuages incandescents, les maisons étaient dans des états d'après apocalypse et il n'y avait plus de traces de végétations. Les voitures n'étaient plus que des carcasses, le fer rongé par la chaleur.

A pas de loups il sortît de sa chambre, à part les bruits de craquements des flammes qui léchaient éternellement les murs et consumaient peu à peu les voitures il n'entendait pas un bruit.

- Oncle Vernon ? Demandait Harry effrayé, il prêtât l'oreille et entendit des gémissements qui venaient du rez-de-chaussée.

- Tante Pétunia ? Il descendît les escaliers et les vît.

Le corps calciné de Vernon était cloué au mur avec des pieux planté dans ses poignets et ses pieds écartés, son ventre était ouvert et un tas de chair séché reposait à ses pieds, cela devait être ses tripes. Harry paniqué, fît un pas en arrière et tombât nez à nez avec le cadavre calciné de sa tante et celui de son cousin, sa panique devînt terreur et il s'enfuyait en hurlant. Au milieu de la route il tentait de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Que faisait-il là ? Qu'était cette ombre ? Pourquoi son oncle, sa tante et son cousin était dans cet état ? Quel était ce lieu ?

Toutes ses questions passaient dans sa tête et lui faisaient mal, il hurlât sa frayeur, sa rage et enfin sa tristesse, il respirait la bouche ouverte, espérant récupérer un brin d'air frais, mais plus il respirait plus sa respiration devenait difficile et plus elle devenait difficile plus il respirait, il entendît un battement d'ailes derrière lui, il se retournât et découvrit avec terreur que se tenaient devant lui un groupe de sept créatures :

La première était aussi grande qu'un géant à la musculature impressionnante, elle avait 4 membres supérieurs, deux bras humains qui partaient de sa poitrine et deux bras qui partaient des épaules et qui se terminaient par d'immenses pinces. Sa tête de chien portait des cornes noires, sa gueule était garnie de crocs acérés et son regard glacial suggérait une grande cruauté. Ses épaules étaient très développées et protégées par d'épaisses plaques de cuir. Sa peau était brune et dépourvu de toute pilosité.

Une seconde créature avait les traits d'une femme possédant des ailes de chauve-souris et une queue de démon.

Les autres créatures au nombre de 5 ressemblaient à un étrange croisement entre des humains de grandes tailles et des vautours. Leurs membres sinueux étaient recouverts de plumes grises, leurs longs cous se terminaient par une tête de vautour et sur leurs dos poussaient deux ailes de plumes.

Il comprît aussitôt que sa fin était proche, ils s'avançaient et lui ne pouvait bouger car paralyser d'effroi, un sourire mauvais naissait sur leurs visages quand un autre battement d'ailes se fît entendre derrière lui et il vît le groupe qui lui faisait face disparaître dans les flammes. Les images des cadavres de sa famille et des monstres frappèrent son esprit et il sombrât dans l'inconscience.

Quand il rouvrît les yeux il se trouvait dans une chambre assez sombre où l'air n'était plus aussi pesante et la chaleur agréable. Il sortît du lit où il avait dormit et observât la pièce, elle était deux fois plus grande que celle des Dursley, il y avait une imposante armoire face à lui, un bureau avec des étagères et un siège à sa droite, sur le mur étaient accroché des supports vides et quelques tableaux dont il ne pouvait voire la représentation à cause de la pénombre. Sur sa gauche étaient posés à même le sol quelques coussins et enfin une étrange créature ailée était assise sur une chaise et dormait à moitié sur le lit.

Il passât sa main dans sa longue chevelure et se dit que ce devait être une fille, sa peau était très pâle et quelques plumes poussaient au niveau de ses épaules il ne pût la décrire plus car ses ailes sombres recouvraient son corps. Le créature se réveillât et levât son visage vers celui de Harry, elle avait les yeux rouges et des oreilles pointues elle lui sourit et s'avançât vers lui un immense sourire aux lèvres et approchât son visage de très près, Harry fît un mouvement de recul et elle se redressât en rigolant.

- Vous êtes plus beau que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

- Heu…merci. Bredouillait-il, il pût constater que son corps était magnifique, une belle poitrine, un bassin agréable à regarder et elle était vêtue d'un deux pièces en cuir noir.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes très belle. Lui répondait-il en rougissant, elle rit de plus bel ce qui intriguât Harry.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Demandât-il.

- C'est juste que…oh rien. Fît-elle gênée.

- C'est juste que quoi ? Insistait-il.

- Ben.. vous êtes un Potter… Harry émit un grognement d'exaspération.

- … et que cela fait longtemps qu'on en a pas vu chez nous. Cette remarque étonnât Harry qui relevât son visage vers elle et lui demandât :

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Rien. Fît une grosse voie.

- Elle ne voulez rien dire. Continuât cette même voie qui secouât Harry.

Il regardât de là où la voie venait et ce glaçât d'effroi, l'être devant lui vaguement humanoïde était aussi grand qu'un ogre et son corps était recouvert d'écailles noires, blanches pour le ventre. Il avait dans le dos deux immenses ailes de chauve-souris noires repliées, ses mains et ses pieds étaient griffus, il possédait une longue queue sinueuse qui s'agitait comme un serpent. Il avait sur sa tête deux oreilles aussi longues et pointues que les deux cornes qui ornaient sa tête et s'élevaient vers le ciel, deux autres petites cornes poussaient sur son menton et partaient vers l'avant.

Il fît signe à la fille ailée de sortir et se retrouvât alors seul avec un Harry au bord de la panique. Il se tournât lentement vers lui et le fixât dans les yeux, il prît à nouveau la parole.

- Veuillez excuser sa maladresse, elle en a oubliée la plus élémentaire des règles. Je me présente, je suis un Cornugon ou plus communément appelé un diable cornu, mon nom est Hextor, je serai votre protecteur et votre guide. Il laissât le temps à Harry d'emmagasiner ces informations, des milliers de doutes de questions et de sentiments de terreurs se chamboulaient dans sa tête.

- Veuillez me suivre monsieur Potter, mon maître veux vous parler. Au fait, gardez votre cicatrice bien en vu de tous.

Puis il sortît, laissant Harry à ses terreurs, ce ne fût que 5 minutes après qu'il se soit ressaisit qu'il se préparât et fît ce que le Cornugon lui avait suggéré, il usât d'un sortilège pour maintenir ses cheveux dressés sur sa tête, mettant ainsi sa cicatrice en évidence puis il sortît. Et se stoppât devant la porte, il se rendît alors compte qu'il venait instinctivement de faire de la magie sans baguette, le Cornugon émit alors un grognement de dédain en le regardant.

- Tu n'as pas autre chose que ces loques ?

- Heu… Non.

- Par les neufs enfer de Baator ! Il empoignât Harry par le col de son tee-shirt, étendît ses ailes et s'envolât. Harry remarquât alors qu'ils quittaient un espèce de cloître et pût voire de là où il était, l'architecture des lieux. C'était de type moyenâgeux, les maisons étaient taillés dans du marbre d'un blanc pur et étaient propres, c'était la même chose pour les rues. Le diable menât Harry vers une bâtisse qui se trouvait à quelques maisons de là, elle était assez semblable aux autres mais avait une grande vitrine derrière laquelle étaient présentées différentes tenues. Il tenait toujours Harry par le col et d'un pas pressé il entrait dans le magasin.

Ils furent accueillis par des femmes ailées comme celle que Harry avait vu auparavant, mais celle-ci semblaient plus âgées et étaient plus grande.

- Bienvenue Cornugon, jeune humain. Saluât la première en faisant une petite révérence.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Voici monsieur Potter. Les femmes eurent un sursaut de surprise.

- Et il faut que vous lui trouviez une tenue présentable pour aller voire le maître. Continuait Hextor et aussitôt les femmes firent leur office, certaines prenaient les mesures de Harry et les transmettaient aux autres dans une langue inconnue. Puis 15 minutes plus tard Harry se retrouvât affublé d'un pantalon brun de sandales de cuirs brun et d'un gilet brun lui aussi.

- Bien. Annonçât Hextor.

- Cela vous va à ravir. Fît la femme qui les avait accueillit.

- Nous devons partir.

Puis Harry se fît de nouveau soulever et ils s'envolèrent. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, sans nuage et était illuminé par un soleil véritable.

Il aperçût au loin un palais gigantesque. Hextor prit de l'altitude et Harry pût se rendre compte que la ville où il se trouvait s'étendait aussi loin que l'horizon et même plus, le palais en lui-même devait être aussi grand que 10 fois Poudlard. Ils amorcèrent la descente et se posèrent dans la cour du château.

D'autres diables vinrent les accueillir, certains ressemblaient à de grands humanoïdes recouvert de pointes de la tête à la pointe de la queue, d'autres ressemblaient à des vieux humains à la peau recouverte d'écailles reptiliennes et possédant une longue queue sinueuse, d'autres encore ressemblaient à d'énormes insectes bipède avec une queue recouverte de pointes. Hextor parlât dans la langue qu'il avait déjà entendu chez les femmes et au bout de quelques échanges ils furent guider par un diable épineux à travers le palais, il les laissât enfin devant une porte démesurée, elle devait être aussi haute qu'un géant et large que 4 éléphants, des diables étaient sculptés sur la porte. Hextor entrât le premier puis fît signe à Harry de rentrer.

Il entrait dans la salle du trône, démesurée elle aussi, il y avait autour de lui des dizaines de diables de toutes races ainsi que deux dragons gigantesques à l'aspect diabolique, leurs écailles étaient incandescente et ressemblaient à du magma en fusion, leurs têtes cou et dos étaient recouverts de pointes hérissées. Dans l'assistance qui observait le jeune homme perdre ses couleurs graduellement se tenaient des anges portant de magnifiques armures dorées, un dragons aux écailles d'or,un autre aux écailles d'argent et un phénix qui était aussi grand que les dragons.

Face à lui était dressé un trône où était assis un homme qui souriait, il portait un habit royale aux couleurs sombres, il tenait un sceptre noir se terminant par un crâne humain.

- Avance Harry, que je puisse te voir. Disait-il de sa voie puissante, Harry s'avançât mais plus il avançait et plus il tremblait, sa terreur augmentait de manière exponentielle. Le dragon aux écailles d'argent fît un pas vers lui, son visage avait un sourire bienveillant, mais cela ne fît qu'accroître sa terreur et le dragon se stoppât.

Harry ne pensait à rien, rien n'aurait pût exprimer sa terreur à ce moment précis, sa respiration était lente et difficile.

- HARRY ! Hurlât une voie, Harry se retournât d'un coup et aussi vite qu'il les avait perdu, ses couleurs revinrent à lui, Sirius était dans l'encadrement de la porte, essoufflé.

Harry Voulût courir vers son parrain, se réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer sa peur, mais il était paralysé par la peur d'insulter ses hôtes s'il agissait ainsi. Ce fût Sirius qui vint à lui, suivit par l'ombre qui était dans sa chambre avant qu'il n'apparaisse dans ce monde. Son parrain s'inclinât d'abord devant les êtres qui étaient devant eux puis Harry l'imitât, se sentant plus rassuré avec son parrain à côté de lui. L'homme sur le trône parlât alors.

- Bienvenue en enfer Harry. Harry en eût le souffle coupé, bien sûr il s'en était douté quand Hextor lui avait dit qu'il était un diable cornu, mais là c'était devenu réalité.

- Bienvenue à vous aussi monsieur Black. Continuait-il.

- Je suis Satan, le maître des neuf enfers de Baator, c'est un plaisir pour moi que de recevoir un membre de la famille Potter et son parrain.

- C'est un honneur pour nous que d'être reçût par votre seigneurie. Répondît Sirius, Satan eût un petit sourire, apparemment cette réponse lui plaisait.

- Puis-je poser une question ? Avait réussi à demander Harry en bravant sa terreur.

- Bien sûr mon enfant, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Que faisons-nous ici ? Demandât Harry, des sourires naissaient sur les visages de tous.

- Toujours à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, c'est là une qualité héréditaire des Potter cela nous évitera de perdre du temps. Disait Satan.

- Ce que tu fais ici ? C'est simple, nous allons te former, t'apprendre à résister à la terreur, à te battre et enfin te donner une puissance magique rarement vu dans ton monde. Tous ceux qui avaient acquis cette puissance étaient de la lignée des Potter d'ailleurs.

- Quand est-ce que je commence ? Fût la seule chose qu'il prononçât.

- Maintenant. Annonçât Satan.

- Sirius vous irez d'abord dans le monde céleste après à Draconia puis ensuite vous reviendrez en enfer. Harry vous commencerez ici puis vous irez à Draconia et vous terminerez au royaume céleste. Leur disait-il.

- Nous allons y aller alors. Affirmait un ange, il posât une main sur l'épaule de Sirius et tout deux disparurent dans un éclat de lumière.

- Nous nous reverrons à Draconia. Dirent les deux dragons métalliques à Harry, puis ils disparurent dans un flash blanc.

- Avant de commencer ta formation je t'autorise à me poser quelques questions. Disait Satan.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ici aussi les gens sursautent quand ils entendent mon nom de famille ?

- Je m'attendais à cette question. Souriait le diable.

- Assieds-toi. Conseillait-il après avoir fait apparaître un fauteuil.

- Le début de l'histoire de ton monde débute il y a 100 millions d'années. A cette époque toute les races étaient présentes sur ton monde et tous vivaient ensemble pendant un temps. Quelques milliers d'années plus tard des guerres éclatèrent entre les hommes et les démons, puis avec l'intervention des dragons, celle-ci s'arrêtât.

D'autres siècles plus tard se sont les anges qui entrèrent en guerre contre nous les diables. La guerre dura quelques siècles puis cessât. A ce moment-là les peuples émigrèrent en fonction de leur préférence ethnique et territorial, si bien que les humains se retrouvèrent avec les anges et les elfes, les démons avec les elfes noirs etcetera.

Mais après une air de paix relative qui dura quelques autres millénaires le monde entrât dans la plus meurtrière des guerres, elle touchât tout les peuples et mêmes les dieux entrèrent en guerre et se battaient aux côtés des mortels. C'est à cette période qu'il est apparût.

- Qui ? Demandait Harry.

- Le premier de la lignée Potter, c'était un magicien d'une puissance inégalable et les seuls qui pouvaient alors lui tenir tête étaient les dieux. Cet homme se nommait Yorghur et il n'aspirait pas à faire pencher la balance vers le côté du bien ou du mal, mais il cherchait à amener la paix et la tolérance. Et pour arriver à ses fins il dût réveiller le plus vieux et le plus puissant des Dieux. Certains l'appellent Cronos, d'autre le Créateur, nous nous l'appelons le Grand Dieu ou Dieu Suprême. Mais toujours est-il que Yorghur le réveillât et nul ne sût se qui se passât avec le Dieu Suprême, mais il y eût une terrible explosion il y a 60 millions d'années, engendrée par la puissance dévastatrice de Cronos, elle détruisît toute les armées qui s'affrontaient. Depuis cette époque les haines raciales ont disparues et à chaque fois qu'une guerre menaçaient d'éclater Yorghur réapparaissait toujours plus puissant et déterminés à faire régner la paix.

Il y a 10 siècles Yorghur réapparut dans le monde matériel, ton monde. Fit-il à Harry qui s'y perdait un peu.

- Il s'est alors fait appeler Merlin parce qu'il trouvait que ça rimait avec Pinpin. Soufflât-il dépité.

- Pardon ? Parce que ça rimait avec Pinpin il s'est fait appeler Merlin ? Demandât Harry choqué.

- Hm. Oui. Mais bon, passons. A partir de ce siècle il eût une progéniture qui devait continuer son œuvre, il passât alors des alliances avec la plupart des peuples anciens qui devaient aider la formation de ceux qui seraient les garants de la liberté et de la paix de chacun. Il y a mille ans deux frères décidèrent de créer avec leurs compagnes une école, la suite tu la connais.

- Poudlard.

- Oui. Ces deux frères étaient des enfants de Yorghur comme toi. Ce qui fait de toi l'héritier de Godric et Salazar Pinpin. Devant l'incrédulité de Harry il ajoutât.

- Avant d'être Potter le nom de famille était Pinpin et ce n'est pas une blague. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont changé de noms chacun de leur côté, mais quand ils eurent des enfants ils changèrent Pinpin en Potter malgré le mécontentement de Yorghur. Et aujourd'hui te voilà. Toi, le dernier descendant des Potter du côté de chez Salazar et pour cette question, non Voldemort n'est pas descendant de Salazar, sa famille s'est toujours crût issu de lui mais c'est un mensonge de plus.

Tout comme la haine qu'ils se portaient, ce ne sont que des mensonges. Godric et Salazar étaient unis comme les doigts de la main et ils ne faisaient rien sans en référer à leur frère.

Je termine ce petit cours d'histoire pour te dire que la famille Potter est la plus puissante de toute et de loin, si à ton retour toi ou un autre Potter prouverai que notre entrée en guerre est nécessaire, nous le ferons, pareil pour la plupart des autres peuples anciens.

Je ne te retiendrai pas plus, tu as beaucoup à apprendre, mais je sais que tu y arrivera.

- Est-ce que mon père est venu ? Demandât Harry.

- Oui et comme tout Potter il a tenu jusqu'au bout.

Alors je serai digne de mon nom. Annonçât Harry en prenant de l'assurance, assurance qu'il perdît aussitôt quand il croisât le regard cruel et glacial du dragon infernale qui était derrière le trône.

Hextor le menait à la caserne où il recevrait son arme et ses leçons. Tout le long du trajet il s'efforçait à garder la tête haute quand il passait près des autres créatures, mais ny arriver pas vraiment, cette démarche amusait le Cornugon.

- Si tu ne veux plus être affecter par leur aura de terreur, apprends à transformer cette terreur en une stupidité.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Hextor ?

- Tu as écouter l'histoire, à quoi t'as fait penser le premier nom ?

- Je sais pas, que c'est ridicule…

- Et de cette manière les gens ignorent la peur. C'est un précepte de Yorghur, c'est lui qui m'l'a dit. Transforme la peur en blague ou fais en une idiotie et la peur disparaît aussitôt. Comme pour les Epouventards.

- Ok je vois, je dois m'imaginer chacun d'entre vous dans des tenues grotesques pour ne plus être affecté par la terreur.

- Je crois que c'est cela, mais il n'existe pas de sortilèges pouvant t'aider, tout est question de volonté.

- Merci pour ces conseils Hextor.

- De rien c'est gratuit alors profites-en. Terminait le Cornugon avec un sourire amusé.

Ils arrivèrent sur une place gigantesque où le sol n'était pas marbré, certains diables se battaient avec des armes manufacturées tandis que d'autres se battaient en duel de magie. Dans les deux domaines, regarder les diables se battre était un spectacle aussi impressionnant et édifiant que passionnant. Il restât à les observer quelques minutes, puis faisant le tour de tout les combats il vît la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré dans sa chambre, elle se battait avec un autre Cornugon, elle avec une épée longue et lui avec une chaîne cloutée, les coups étaient rapides et précis mais aucunes des attaques de la fille ne passaient alors que toutes les attaques de son adversaire faisaient mouche.

Hextor le tirât de sa contemplation et l'entraînât en faisant le tour dans un bureau où un diable inséctoïde travaillait. Il les fît s'assoire et fixât Harry dans les yeux avec ses yeux de mouches, le jeune homme tentait de se concentrer d'imaginer ce démon dans une tenue grotesque, mais n'y parvint pas. Hextor fît cesser cet affrontement de volonté par un grognement.

Harry comprît qu'il avait encore beaucoup à faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Les deux diables discutèrent dans leur langue pendant quelques minutes puis Hextor emmenât Harry dans une autre salle remplis de livres.

- Avant de savoir te battre tu vas apprendre la langue des diables et le nom des différents représentants de notre famille.

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouvât pendant un mois entier à apprendre l'infernale, la langue des diables, à l'écrire et la lire, il apprit aussi que les créatures qu'il avait rencontré en tout premier étaient un Glabrezu pour celui avec les pinces, une Succube et des Vrocks pour ceux qui ressemblaient à un croisement entre hommes et vautours, démons de la famille des Tanar'ri. Dans cette même famille de démon il y avait les Quasits : une très petite créature à forme humanoïde dotée de cornes et de petites ailes de chauve-souris, sa peau verte est couvert de pustules.

Les Dretchs, leurs corps vaguement humanoïde étaient gras et dépourvus de toute pilosité.

Les Babaus, des humanoïdes à la peau noire aux crocs acérés et pourvus à ses mains de longues et tranchantes griffes.

Les Bébiliths, une énorme araignée démoniaque à la peau bleu, ses pattes avant se terminaient par des barbelures.

Les Hezrous, des démons ressemblant à de très grands crapaud trapus vaguement humanoïde, sa large gueule était munie d'une rangée de crocs acérés et une rangée de pointes courait le long de leur dos.

Les horreurs chasseresses, araignées deux fois plus haute qu'un homme et dont les 4 pattes antérieurs étaient pourvues de griffes tranchantes comme des lames de rasoirs.

Les Mariliths, des entités munies de 6 bras, le tronc était celui d'une femme alors qu'à la place des jambes il y avait une queue de serpent.

Les Nalfeshnies, des démons ressemblant à d'abominable croisement entre gorilles et sangliers. Elle s'élève à trois fois un homme, elle est pourvu d'ailes à plumes très petite par rapport à sa corpulence.

Les Balors, les démons des abysses les plus puissants, ces imposants humanoïdes avaient d'immenses ailes de chauves-souris, leurs corps étaient parcourut par des flammes blafardes et ils étaient toujours armés d'une épée de flammes et d'un fouet de feu.

Il apprît aussi le nom de la plupart des diables, ainsi que leurs caractéristiques :

Les Lémures, des tas de chairs roulants sur le sol pour se déplacer, ils avaient le visage et le torse vaguement humanoïde, mais étaient difforme sous le torse.

Les Diablotins, minuscules humanoïdes aux ailes de chauve-souris et à la peau rouge sanguine.

Les Chats d'Enfer ou Bazorka, ressemblaient à des lions ou d'autres félins, mais leur corps brillaient d'étincelles flamboyantes et de lumières.

Les diables à chaînes ou Kyton, des humanoïdes recouvert de la tête aux pieds par des chaînes d'acier qui se terminaient par des crochets ou des pointes acérées.

Les diables barbelés ou Hamatula, ceux qui étaient recouvert d'épines et qui avaient la taille et l'allure de l'homme.

Les diables barbus ou Barbazu, ils ressemblaient à des vieux humains à la peau recouverte d'écailles reptiliennes et possédant une longue queue sinueuse.

Les diables Cornus ou Cornugon.

Les diables gelés ou Gélugon, ils ressemblaient à d'énormes insectes bipède avec une queue recouverte de pointes.

Les diables osseux ou Osyluth, ces créatures étaient si squelettiques et décharnées qu'elle ne pourraient être que des mues d'humanoïdes. Leur peau fine faisaient ressortir tous leurs os, faisant de son visage un masque d'effroi. Ils possédaient une queue fine se terminant par un dard de scorpion.

Les Diantrefosses, des diables aussi haut que deux hommes, leur peau recouverte d'écailles rouges était léchée par des flammes. Ils Possédaient d'immenses ailes de chauve-souris.

Les Erinyes, les femmes à la peau anormalement pâle, elles possédaient des ailes à plumes de couleur brune.


	2. En Enfer

- Choisis ton arme. Ordonnât Hextor.

- Bien. Répondît Harry dans la langue des diables, en effet depuis qu'il avait apprit l'infernal il avait eu pour consigne de ne parler que dans cette langue, afin de la maîtriser comme si il l'avait toujours parlé.

Harry était dans une salle d'arme mise sous terre, éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs on ne pouvait en voir le bout, la hauteur au plafond était d'au moins 6m et la largeur était la longueur du château de Poudlard. L'organisation de la salle était similaire à celle d'une bibliothèque, des rangées de meubles bien alignées espacée de quelques mètres pour permettre la circulation de deux éléphants côte à côte, sauf que les livres étaient remplacés par toute sorte d'armes : des épées courtes, longues ou à deux mains, des haches de lancé, de guerre à une main à deux mains, des haches doubles à une main ou deux, des épieux, des piques légers ou lourds, des rapières, des arcs courts ou longs, des fouets, des chaînes et tellement plus que tout décrire prendrait un livre entier.

Il y avait, sur d'autres meubles des armures toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres. Harry était devant le bibliothécaire, qui soit dit-en passant était un armurier et un Kyton, et devait choisir son arme. Le Kyton expliquât à Harry qu'il apprendrait d'abord à se battre avec toutes les armes puis que plus tard il se spécialiserait dans un style d'arme et de combat.

C'est ainsi qu'il passât les 10 mois qui suivirent à apprendre à manier chaque arme et au bout de ses longs mois lui, Hextor et l'armurier firent un briefing sur les armes qui lui convenaient le mieux.

- Je n'aime pas les haches, ça demande trop de force et je me sens comme bloqué avec quand je veux faire des enchaînements.

- Pas de haches. Fît l'armurier en raillant « Haches » de sa liste.

- Je ne prendrai pas non plus les arcs ou les armes à distance car e préfère le corps à corps quand je dois frapper. L'autre raillât toutes les armes à distance.

- Et les chaînes ? Demandât le Cornugon.

- Cela dépend lesquelles, je ne les laisserai pas tomber, mais je ne prendrai pas ma spécialisation avec cette arme. Le diable notât la remarque.

- Nous avons passé 10 mois à se battre et à te former au maniement des armes, alors au lieu de nous dire lesquelles ne te plaisent pas, dis-nous lesquelles te plaisent. Grondait le Kyton.

- Je préfère les épées et les gants griffus.

- Les gants griffus ? Demandât Hextor étonné.

- Oui. J'apprécie ce type d'arme car il est plus difficile de nous désarmer et elles ne m'empêchent pas complètement de lancer des sorts.

- Soit, je te trouverai une arme de ces deux types et tu apprendras à te battre avec.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Disait Harry pour conclure la réunion.

Il avait apprit à ne plus remercier les diables par politesse mais il disait à la place des phrases du style « Qu'il en soit ainsi. » ou « Ainsi soit-il. ». Car cela l'avait mit dans des situations terrible pour lui. Il y a 9 mois il avait remercié un Lémure qui lui avait apporté son repas dans sa chambre et s'était retrouvé entouré de Cornugon, d'Osyluth et de deux Diantrefosse qui lui lancèrent simultanément le Doloris.

Si celui de Voldemort faisait mal, ceux des diables étaient à un degré de douleur largement au-dessus. Et c'est sous la douleur du sort et les insultes des diables qu'il avait terminé sa nuit. Le lendemain ils lui avaient donné une potion neutralisant les effets secondaires et indésirables du sort. Et cette punition lui fût donné à plus de 20 reprises, si bien que son corps et son esprit étaient devenus plus fort et sa volonté incassable, l'un des Diantrefosse lui avait glissé discrètement que désormais il n'était plus sensible aux Doloris de Voldemort. Il fût si fier de cette performance qu'il demandât à recevoir ce sort une journée entière par semaine pour résister aux sorts lancés par les diables.

Et autant il réussissait maintenant à tenir debout sous les assauts des Lémures, Diablotins, Erinyes, Kytons, Bazorkas et Barbazus, autant pour les autres il restait cloué au sol terrassé par la douleur du sort.

Hextor le reconduisît à sa chambre et l'y laissât seul. Il se laissât tomber sur son lit et soufflât, cette journée fût épuisante comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs. Il était tiré du lit aux aurores par Hextor et toute la matinée il faisait des exercices physiques, tandis que l'après-midi il s'exerçait aux armes. Cet entraînement avait eu beaucoup d'effets sur l'organisme de Harry, ses muscles s'étaient admirablement développé et il était fier de la puissance de son corps, il pouvait sans problème pousser ou tirer jusqu'à 750 Kg, son endurance s'était elle aussi accrue, plusieurs fois il fût convier (pour ne pas dire obliger, c'est un Potter ne l'oublions pas) à courir pendant des jours entiers, ne s'arrêtant même pas pour faire ses besoins, alors il devait faire pipi en cloche-pieds et s'il voulait poser un cake il devait se retenir jusque la fin de la course.

Il n'avait pas de pause entre chaque activité à part pour ses besoins, mais là c'était nécessaire, mais il évitait quand même d'interrompre son entraînement pour ça, car il devenait plus dur après.

Il se rendait compte qu'il ne pratiquait plus la magie, au début il pensait en faire le soir, mais après sa première, sa seconde, sa troisième et sa quatrième journée il décidât de ne plus y penser, il ne se sentait même plus la force de lancer un _Lumos_, alors faire des exercices était inconcevable. En fait il arrivait dans sa chambre, dînait et se couchait, voilà la routine qui s'était abattue sur Harry.

Il entendît quelqu'un toquer à sa porte, ce devait être le Lémure qui lui apportait son dîner.

- Entrer ! Disait-il dans un souffle, même élevé la voie était devenue un exercice difficile et épuisant. La porte s'ouvrît et il eût la surprise de voir l'Erinye qui avait veillé sur lui à son arrivée entrer et apporter le repas, elle portait une robe bleu nuit et ses cheveux était coiffés en queue de cheval, elle lui souriait.

- Bonsoir Amyra. Saluait-il d'une petite voie.

- Bonsoir Harry. Fît-elle d'une petite voie gênée.

- Merci d'apporter à mon repas une présence féminine et agréable dans ce monde de brute. Raillait-il en souriant amusé.

- Oh mais de rien cher opprimé. Répondit-elle du tac au tac, ils se regardèrent et elle éclatât de rire pendant que lui avait un grand sourire.

- Est-ce que l'aimable geôlière aurait déjà dîner ?

- Oui. Fît-elle en souriant après s'être calmé, Harry entamât alors son repas, du Gobelin à la sauce blanche, un régal selon lui.

- J'avais dans l'idée de vous faire visiter notre belle cité. Enonçait Amyra en rougissant.

- Cela me plairait, mais je dois me reposer tu sais. Je n'ai pas encore votre résistance.

- Ah. Fît-elle déçue.

- Alors je vais te laisser te reposer. Dit-elle en se levant, elle déposât un baiser sur la joue de Harry avant de partir.

Il touchât sa joue de sa main puis regardât cette dernière espérant y trouver une marque physique de ce baiser. Il savait qu'il venait de perdre une chance de se rapprocher d'Amyra, mais il ne se sentait pas encore l'âme à établir une relation amoureuse avec qui que ce fussent. Il terminât son gobelin et se couchât.

Il fût réveillé le lendemain par Hextor, celui-ci lui dit qu'il était vers les 10 heures et qu'il avait assez traîner au lit. Il l'emmenât à nouveau à l'armurerie et ils rejoignirent le Kyton qui était accompagné d'un Salamandre, créature au torse d'homme mais au corps de serpent, la peau couleur braise.

Ils tenaient dans leur mains plusieurs orbes de couleurs, elles étaient 5, une était verte et une fumée blanche s'en échappait, la seconde était bleu et de multiples éclairs zébraient à l'intérieur de celle-ci, la troisième était blanche et recouverte de givre, la quatrième était orange et des flammes brûlaient en son sein et enfin la cinquième était incolore, mais elle tremblait.

- Monsieur Potter, Cornugon. Saluait respectueusement le Salamandre.

- Salamandre. Saluèrent à leur tour Harry et Hextor.

- Voici 5 orbes élémentaires représentant les énergies destructives il y a le feu, le froid, l'acide, l'électricité et enfin le son. Nous discutions moi et le Kyton de laquelle était la meilleure pour cette lame. Disait-il en montrant une magnifique épée longue manufacturée dans l'art diabolique, la lame était noire avec des éclats violets et la garde était tout aussi magnifique. Le pommeau était recouvert de cuivre brun foncé, le bout était fini par une orbe de quelques centimètres de diamètre et le bout de la garde d'où partait la lame représenté une paire d'aile de chauve-souris et la même orbe que celle sui était au bout de la garde était sculptée et devait remplacer la tête de la créature.

- Bon. De toute façon cela ne te regarde pas. Terminât le Salamandre en mettant les orbes et l'épée dans un tissu puis il partît.

- Tu prendras cette épée. Disait l'armurier en désignant une épée assez vulgaire comparée à celle qu'il avait vu avant.

- Suis-moi. Ordonnât Hextor.

Ce dernier conduisît Harry devant un Diantrefosse qui était en train de discuter avec un autre Cornugon, la discussion semblait assez animé mais ne pût entendre ce qu'ils disaient car Hextor l'avait stoppé à l'entrée d'une salle très sombre, éclairée juste par des chandeliers et complètement fermé de l'extérieur. Quand ils arrivèrent le Cornugon s'en allât en jetant son regard le plus glacial et le plus cruel vers Harry, ce dernier souriait, il venait de s'imaginer que le Cornugon avait demandé au Diantrefosse de l'épouser mais que ce dernier avait refusé car son sexe était trop large pour le Cornugon et qu'il aurait pût le blesser.

Et c'est avec un immense sourire aux lèvres et une envie de rire qu'il s'avançait avec Hextor vers le Diantrefosse. Ce dernier regardait Harry bizarrement et Harry décidât de penser fortement à ce dont il avait pensé comme ça Hextor et l'autre diable verraient à quoi il avait penser pour éviter la terreur.

- Voyons Harry. Fît le Diantrefosse en prenant une voie trop outrée pour être sévère.

- J'en ai une grosse mais de là à lui faire mal, je ne pense pas. Continuait-il en mimant une réflexion profonde, Harry ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et il éclatât de rire.

- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Disait-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- J'accepte tes excuses Harry, je te dirai même que tu fais honneur aux Potter par cette pensée. Harry se gonflât d'orgueil à cette remarque.

- Ne dîtes pas ça sinon vous risquez de détruire le peu de cervelle qui lui reste. Raillait Hextor.

- J'me disais aussi… Quoi qu'il en soit Harry si tu es ici c'est pour une bonne raison, nous allons établir un programme que tu suivras dans les 9 prochaines années.

- QUOI ! S'exclamât Harry stupéfait.

- Pendant 9 ans ? Mais…

- 6 secondes dans ton monde correspond à 1 journée ici, alors calcule.

C'est ce qu'il fît, alors 6 secondes : 1 jour, 3600 secondes :1 heure, 1 jour :24 heures, donc 1 heure dans son monde :600 jours.

Donc : 3600 x 24, le tout divisé par 6 puis par 365, cela veut donc dire que… Une journée dans son monde vaut 40 ans en Enfer. Oh ! Par son aïeul il allait en profiter ! Il ne jurait plus par Merlin car son aïeul et lui était la même personne et il préférait dire aïeul cela lui évité de penser à Merlin Pinpin.

- 40 longues années à passer avec vous. Oh, my god ! Râlait Harry

- Pour qui crois-tu que c'est le plus dur ? Je te rappel que c'est moi qui doit te réveiller tous les matins et me farcir ta mauvaise humeur. Grognait Hextor.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis du midi ! En plus dans mon monde je devrais être en vacances, alors. Continuait Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Surtout chez les Dursleys. Raillât Hextor, Harry se prît un mur mental, il les avait complètement oublié.

- Bon. Que m'as-tu préparé ? Demandât Harry au Diantrefosse, Hextor levât les bras au ciel pour célébrer sa victoire verbale.

- Entraînement à l'épée avec un maître, tout les 4 mois pendant un mois plus tes entraînements quotidiens à faire dans tes temps libres. Le reste du temps sera consacré à la magie. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

- Avec qui apprendrai-je la magie ?

- Avec des magiciens pardi. Affirmait le Diantrefosse d'une voie très sérieuse, sans cacher le sourire qui naissait sur son visage.

- Bon. Je verrai donc en temps et en heure qui sera mon maître. Fît Harry en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Puis il quittât le Diantrefosse.

Lui et Hextor arrivèrent à la chambre d'Harry et ce dernier lui demandât :

- Pourquoi les autres diables t'appellent-ils par le non de ta race et non par ton prénom ?

- Parlons de ça à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et le Cornugon fermât la porte.

- Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches qu'avant l'intervention de Yorghur toute être qui connaissait le nom d'un démon obtenait de celui-ci des pouvoirs extraordinaires et illimités. De nos jours ce lien qui pouvait exister s'est transformé.

- Comment ?

- Celui qui connaît le nom d'un démon prendra les pouvoirs de ce démon et celui-ci disparaîtra comme s'il mourrait. Il s'interrompît, il avait enfin réussit à dire ce qu'il adviendrai de lui, pourtant il croyait s'y être préparé. Peut-être sommes-nous jamais près pour ce genre de chose pensait-il.

- Désolé. Fît Harry devenu triste.

- Désolé d'être la cause de ta mort.

- Tu n'y es p… Tentât Hextor mais Harry le coupât, il pleurait.

- Je n'aurais pas dût venir. Je n'aurais pas dût survivre cette nuit-là. Si j'étais mort tout irait tellement mieux.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Fît brusquement Hextor et lui claquant sa queue sur sa poitrine, plaquant Harry au sol.

- C'est sûr tout ce serait tellement mieux passé si tu étais mort ce soir-là. Mais pas pour ton monde, ni pour nous. Si je n'étais pas intervenu en enseignant ce sort à ta mère tu serais effectivement mort. Mais ton monde, lui, serait mort avec. Harry s'arrêtât de sangloter et l'écoutât avidement tandis que Hextor lui écrasât son pied sur ses côtes. Harry se tordait de douleur, une ou plusieurs côtes devaient s'être cassées.

- Que faut-il faire pour te faire comprendre que de ta vie dépend la survie de ton monde entier, moldu ou sorcier. Sache que les démons des abysses n'attendent que ta mort pour pouvoir envahir et détruire ton monde. Nous pouvons les retenir mais si tu mourrais les alliances entre le royaume céleste et les dragon mourraient avec toi. Comprends-tu ce que cela veut dire Harry ?

- Cela veut dire que si tu meures nous redeviendrons les démons que vous craigniez tant et ton monde sera plongé dans un chaos inimaginable. Yorghur ne pourra plus intervenir car comme beaucoup d'être comme lui, il dépend de sa descendance. Ta mort le tuerait lui aussi. Nous préférerions te voir devenir un seigneur des ténèbres pareil ou pire que Voldemort que te voir mort.

- Et cela veut aussi dire que nous serons toujours là quand tu auras besoin d'aide…

- Sache Harry que tu es le « sorcier » le plus dangereux de tout ton monde. Continuait Satan qui venait d'entrer, Hextor s'inclinât devant lui. Harry fît comme il pût pour le saluer alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos, se tenant ses côtes brisées. Le maître des enfers le soignât et fît signe à un Osyluth qui l'accompagnait de le relever.

- Châtiez-moi mon seigneur. Disait Hextor toujours agenouillé tête contre terre devant Satan.

- Je mérite d'être punis car j'aurais pût le tuer.

- Soit. Fît Satan en levant son sceptre de douleur.

- NON. Fît brusquement Harry, coupant Satan dans son geste.

- Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a raison. Je…je ne dois plus penser ça, je suis en vie et je dois continuer à vivre, si ce n'est pour moi au moins pour les autres. Terminât Harry tristement.

- Tu verras Harry tu finiras par vivre pour toi.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ma vie est chiante. Je suis pour les sorciers une attraction, on m'idole quand tout va bien, mais on me crache dessus dès que quelque chose se passe mal. Et tout le monde réagit comme ça. Il s'assit sur son lit et prît sa tête entre ses mains.

- Au fond, il n'y a qu'une personne qui a toujours eu le même comportement avec moi. Son visage lui apparût sous toute ses formes ainsi que sa silhouette, sa voies sa démarche.

- Rogue. Soufflât-il

- Est-ce le seul ? Demandât Hextor, Harry soulevât sa tête et regardât Hextor, il réfléchit alors à qui avait toujours gardé le même comportement avec lui quoi qu'il ce soit passé et toute une ribambelle de visages, de voies, de silhouettes et de démarches lui apparurent. Le visage de Harry s'éclaircit et un joyeux sourire brillait sur ses lèvres.

- Non. Il y a les jumeaux Weasley, de sacrés farceurs, Neville Londubat, un type timide mais très gentil et courageux, Rémus Lupin, un ami à mes parents et le mien aussi, Luna Lovegood, une fille qui vit dans la lune, pleins d'autres et … Une silhouette apparût dans sa tête, fine élancée, de longs cheveux, un visage magnifique, une voie douce.

- Et ? Demandât Hextor qui avait remarqué tout comme les autre diables que le sourire de Harry était devenu encore plus brillant et que des milliers d'étincelles explosaient dans ses yeux.

- Hermione.

Satan se réjouissait, il venait d'ouvrir les yeux de Harry sur ceux qui l'entouraient et sur ceux sur qui il manquerait s'il venait à mourir.

- Parle moi d'elle. Comment est-elle ?

- Hermione ?

- Oui

- C'est une fille merveilleuse, belle, gentille toujours à l'écoute des autres, mais sa plus grande qualité reste sa sagesse.

- Et est-ce juste une amie ? Ou est-elle plus pour toi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Soufflait Harry.

- En fait je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, ni si je pourrais avoir des relations normales avec les gens.

- Si tu ne sais plus où tu en es, alors décide-toi. Choisis par toi-même, ne laisse plus les autres choisir pour toi et… Hextor fût interrompu par Satan qui les quittât en invitant Harry à un dîner au palais.

- Un dîner ? Demandât Harry à Hextor.

- Une fois tous les 10 ans le conseil des enfers se réunit pour rapporter les différents problèmes rencontrés ou amélioration possibles.

- Ah je vois, mais ai-je ma place au conseil ?

- Il ne t'a inviter qu'au dîner. Remarquait judicieusement le Cornugon.

- Pour en revenir à ce que vous m'avez dit, je trouve que c'est tout à fait juste. Je n'ai plus le droit de mourir. De toute façon il faut que je termine ma formation et à mon retour je demanderai la main d'Hermione.

- Je trouve que tu vas vite en besogne. Passe déjà du temps avec elle et ensuite tu aviseras.

Hextor lui annonçât que le dîner avec Satan serait le lendemain soir et que donc il devrait passer sa première journée avec son formateur en magie.

Et quelle surprise eût le Cornugon quand il vît que Harry était déjà près et qu'il attendait au garde-à-vous devant la porte de sa chambre. Mais au lieu de le féliciter, il lui perçât le ventre avec une pique et l'insultât. Malgré sa blessure, Harry se rendît sur le lieu du rendez-vous, c'était une place assez grande et assez éloignée du centre de la ville. Hextor l'abandonnât au milieu de la place et Harry attendît, le temps passât et il n'y avait aucune trace de son formateur, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais sans personne en vue il pouvait se risquer.

Il usât d'un sort pour se soigner quand il entendît un cri à déchirer le ciel, il se retournât vivement, interrompant son sort et ce q'il vît le fît trembler de terreur.


	3. Notes sérieuses

Je n'ai rien écrit des 40 années d'entraînement de notre Harry Potter car cela serait trop long mais dîtes-vous juste que Harry a pour allier les anciennes races (nain, elfes et une flopée d'autres). Sa puissance, vous la découvrirez en lisant. Pour les amoureux des scènes érotiques c'est râpé j'en mets aucune ça sert à rien sauf à plomber une histoire, pas de Slash non plus, de toute façon vous vous en doutez c'est un Harry / Hermione.

Pour les plans sachez juste que ce sont d'autres mondes, sachez aussi que pour tous les plans non-matériels (enfer, abysse, paradis etc…) le temps y passe différemment, une journée dans un plan matériel vaut 40 ans dans les autres plans.

Voilà pour les notes techniques, sinon pour bien vous visualiser les persos qui apparaîtront il vous faudrait voire : La folle histoire de l'espace, The Mask, un Batman et j'en passe. Bref, lisez et amusez-vous autant que je m'amuserai à vous écrire l'histoire du plus grand mage du siècle.


	4. Un miracle

1m95, 115 kilos de muscles concentrés, une peau lisse et douce comme de la soie, un costume en queue de pie jaune pétant, un chapeau assorti décoré avec une plume de pan, la peau de la tête verte fluorescente, dépourvu de cheveux. Tel était l'homme qui se bichonnait et se pomponnait devant sa glace chez lui, ses lèvres étaient vertes foncées et ses dents d'une blancheur à faire peur.

Il pressât une dernière fois sa bouteille de parfum, se frottât la cravate noire tachée blanche avec une brosse et utilisât un sèche-cheveux puis un peigne. D'un mouvement ample et sensuel il pivotât sur lui-même, un immense sourire montrant toutes ses dents plaqué sur le visage il susurrait :

- Sssssplendiiide !

Il avançait en relevant éxagerremment les genoux devant lui et en bougeant le torse à chaque pas comme la tête d'un pigeon quand il avance au sol. Il enfilât ses chaussures de cuir vert puis prît sa canne noire dont le bout était orné d'une tête de Cornugon. Puis dans un tourbillon de couleur il disparût.

Sa réapparition se fît dans un bar appelé Le Chaudron Baveur, tourbillonnant encore un peu il se stabilisât l'index de la main droite tendue vers le ciel, sa canne tenue dans sa main gauche contre son torse et sa veste suivant encore le mouvement du vent. Les clients étaient stupéfaits, ils oublièrent d'un coup tout ce qu'ils faisaient et tout leur soucis, c'était le silence le plus complet dans un lieu qui fût à la seconde d'avant encore agitée par les cris de terreur et de détresse. L'homme dévoila son visage et dît enjoué :

- Sssssplendiiide !

Puis aussi soudain qu'il était apparût il s'avançât vers le bar toujours en levant aussi haut que possible ses genoux et en secouant son torse d'avant en arrière, il avait le visage haut et le regard d'un fou, brusquement il pivotât sur sa droite, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes qui n'avaient toujours ni bougées ni émies le moindre son, il tournât à nouveau brusquement sur sa gauche et sortît à l'arrière du bar. Le mur disparût quand il fût à 2 mètres de lui, de l'autre côtés une masse de personnes se précipitèrent vers le passage ouvert mais s'immobilisât comme si elle était rentrée dans un mur. Derrière eux des personnes se battaient, des cris de terreurs et de douleur résonnaient dans la rue et des corps volaient projetés par les sorts.

L'étrange individu avançât imperturbable face aux regards stupéfaits des gens qui s'éloignaient de son passage. Il s'avançait vers le champ de bataille sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage, les civils qui avaient tentés de fuir le suivaient toujours du regard silencieux comme des carpes. Son avancée attirât l'attention d'hommes portant des masque de têtes de mort certains n'en possédaient pas mais tous portaient les mêmes robes noirs et les mêmes chapeaux. Les combats s'arrêtèrent, les hommes en noir sans masque ricanaient, d'autres personnes sans masques le regardait comme un fou mais profitaient de ce moment de calme pour retirés leurs blessés et se mettre à couvert.

Il avançait et passât entre tous les hommes en noirs sans que ceux-ci ne bronchent, ils se contentaient de ricanaient et de se moquer. Il arrêtât sa marche devant un coin de bâtiment, une corniche un peu plus haute surplombait toute la rue et le champ de bataille et dans un tourbillon il s'envolât et se posât sur cette corniche. Il se tournât alors vers les hommes et redevenu vif et enjoué il dit :

- Sa manque de tempo, je vais arranger ça !

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, d'un claquement de doigts il se transformât en musicien mexicain et commençât à jouer des maracasses, il entonnât une chanson et sautât de sa corniche pour arriver entre les hommes il dansât et chantât seul pendant quelques secondes puis une femme portant un masque noir suivît dans la chanson sous les regards outragés de ses condisciples, puis une seconde plus tard un homme suivît l'exemple de la femme. Une minute plus tard la totalité des personnes habillées de noires le suivaient dans sa danse et sa chanson.

L'homme jetât ses maracasses puis mit ses fesses un peu en arrière et avançât tout en jetant ses bras soit à droite soit à gauche, tous le suivirent et firent le même mouvement. Civils et aurors assistaient à un spectacle jamais vu : les mangemorts faisant la queue leu leu avec un inconnu et sans s'y opposer.

Il joignait ses deux mains devant sa poitrine se mettait sur un pied, pliait le second de manière à faire un triangle avec sa jambe restait droite. Il tourbillonnait sur sa jambe d'appui, sa vitesse augmentait à vive allure, puis finalement on ne voyait plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs, il s'élevait peu à peu que sa vitesse augmentait puis se retrouvât à tournoyer à un mètre du sol. Il se déplaçait en cercle autour des mangemorts qui continuaient de danser et quand il eût fini de faire trois tours, ceux-ci se mirent à hurler à l'agonie, à pousser des cris de souffrance inhumain.

Une lueur rouge sanguine apparu au fond de leur gorge, puis une orbe de la même couleur sortait de chacun d'eux et flottaient dans les airs tandis que leurs corps tombaient au sol. L'homme se reposât au sol pointât la tête de sa canne vers les orbes puis les dirigeât, il commençât alors un balai de lumières, faisant tournoyer les orbes de lumières autour de lui, puis en leur faisant décrire toutes sortes de figures aériennes. Puis dans un grondement sinistre elles furent aspirées par la tête de la canne.

L'homme retournât sa canne, une seconde tête apparût, humaine cette-fois et il dressât sa canne vers le ciel, des traits de lumières bleus en sortirent et elles volèrent dans tous les sens, laissant se déposer derrière elles un fin nuage d'énergie bleu clair.

L'homme tournoyât une fois de plus sur lui-même puis dit rayonnant :

- Sssssplendiiide !

Puis disparût dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Les aurors ne purent que constatés ce qui s'était passé sous leurs yeux : les mangemorts étaient tous morts et tous les blessés soignés et morts se retrouvaient vivant mais blessés, il s'était produit un miracle.


	5. Un sauvetage

Dans une salle du manoir Jedusort, Voldemort laissait sa rage s'exprimer par des sorts de torture sur la Sang de bourbe Hermione Granger, maigre consolation de cette attaque. En effet elle et son amie Ginevra Weasley furent kidnappées par les Mangemorts pendant le raide au chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient vingt, Voldemort et Hermione comprit, dix-huit Mangemorts regroupés en cercle autour de la victime qui criait de douleur allongée sur le sol tremblante. Mais cela ne l'amusait plus alors il stoppât.

- Emmenez-la ! Ordonnait-il, quand un Mangemort s'approchât de son maître.

- Javoll Herr Voldemort ! Avec l'accent et la prononciation allemande, il prît la fille dans ses bras et sous les regards terrifiés de ses condisciples et rageant de son maître il avançât, traversât la porte et partît sur la droite.

- STOP ! Hurlât Voldemort.

- Où vas-tu avec elle ?

- Ben je la ramène chez elle. Répondît le Mangemorts comme si c'était une évidence.

- DANS LES CACHOTS ! Rugît le seigneur noir.

- Faudrait savoir c'que vous voulez ! Vous m'dites de l'emmener, mais vous me dîtes pas où ! Alors je la ramène chez elle. Dît-il avec insolence.

- … Voldemort fût coupé dans son cri de rage par son homme qui continuât.

- Mais c'est vrai vous ne pouvez pas donner des ordres complets, seulement des demis-ordres, des ordres incomplets, des ordres qui n'en sont pas. C'est comme toi Tom, tu te dis sang pur mais tu es un sang-mêlé, un demi-sang-pur, une demi-chose…

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Le sort frappât de plein fouet le Mangemort, mais celui-ci était toujours debout et bien en vie, le sort n'interrompît même pas son monologue.

-… Tiens regarde ! Ton sort est nul ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Mais parce que c'est un demi-sort ! Les demis-sorciers lancent des demis-sorts ! La preuve regarde ton sort de mort ! Rien ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Je suis toujours là ! Parlant pour ne rien dire, enfin si, juste pour te faire chier. Et on dit de toi que tu es la plus grand seigneur des ténèbres ! Laisse-moi rire ! T'es nul ! Nul ! Nul ! Regarde toi-donc ! Tu n'est même pas capable de jeter un sort qui en vaille la peine. En fait c'est que t'es nul !

Enragé ? Oui Voldemort était enragé et c'était que peu de le dire, la surprise qu'il ai survécu au sort passât très vite quand il continuât son monologue injurieux. Il était tellement crispé que ses mains étaient de venues blanches d'avoir serrées si fort son siège, et son visage était rouge de rage.

- Oups ! Fît le Mangemort quand il vît l'état de Voldemort.

- Qui es tu Demandait Voldemort en détachant chacun de ses mots.

- Je suis… Une fumée blanche s'échappât alors de sa robe et tous purent voire son véritable visage. Il faisait environ dans le mètre 60, portait un casque noir aussi large que ses épaules sa tenue était celle d'un danseur : un ensemble avec un tutu mais le tout noir, il avait aussi des gants et des bottes de cuir noires et son dernier ornement était une cravate en forme de losange représentant avec ses épaulettes, le cinquième membre (sexe masculin pour les ignares), elle aussi de couleur noir.

- … Lord Casque noir. Terminât-il avec une voie grave qui résonnait sous son masque.

- TUEZ –LE ! Rugissait Tom, ses hommes ne se firent pas prier et des sorts de morts fusèrent à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

Casque noir une main sur son casque glissât hors de la salle et partît en courant de la salle prenant cette fois à gauche, nul n'y avait fait attention mais Hermione avait disparût après l'apparition de la fumée…

Il courait à travers les couloirs, les mangemorts sur ses trousses, il prît un escalier s'appuyât avec ses mains sur les rambardes et y posât ses pieds et le descendît en glissant, gagnant un peu de temps, il s'était jeté sur un Mangemort qui était en bas et s'écrasât sur lui.

- Merci mon brave.

Il allai partir quand il eût une idée de génie, car s'était un génie, il lançât un sort de graisse sur les escaliers et un sort de glue sur le sol et le mur en contrebas.

- On va rire. Quelques instants après on entendît des cris et des bruits de chutes.

Le couloir où il était très sombre, de lourdes portes étaient présentes tout le long du couloir et des deux côtés. Il s'arrêtât devant l'une d'elle et l'ouvrît et entrât à tout hâte dans la petite pièce quand d'autres Mangemort le rejoignirent, il scellât alors la porte avec sa magie et se retournât.

Ginny était assise sur sa couche miteuse et le regardé sans émotions, elle était dans un sale état, il s'approchât d'elle et la secouât mais elle ne réagissait que trop peu alors il la giflât.

- Hééé ! Râlait-elle, puis elle lui retournât la gifle mais se fît mal en tapant son casque.

- Je viens te sauver. Annonçât Casque noir alors que la porte était scellée et que tous les Mangemorts attendaient de l'autre côté de celle-ci, elle le regardât alors comme si c'était un abruti, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, vexé il lançât un éclair sur l'auteur, qui l'esquivât, et accusât Ginny de cet acte ô combien infâme, qui grognât outrée d'un tel mensonge.

- Et comment voulez-vous procéder ? Sans vouloir vous coupez l'herbe sous les pieds mais tous les Mangemorts et je pense aussi Voldemort attendent de l'autre côté et c'était la seule porte.

- Tu croies que si on sort et qu'on leur demande de nous laisser sortir ils nous laisserait ? Demandât-il sérieusement, mais devant la mine sombre de la jeune fille il décidât que ça ne serait pas la bonne solution.

- Je sais ! Nous n'avons qu'à nous faire une autre porte ! Devant l'inactivité de Ginny il poussât un long soupir tandis que lez Mangemorts essayaient de défaire le sortilège sans même ébranler le sort.

Il posât sa main sur le mur de pierre et usât d'un sort, une ouverture apparût alors, reliant cette cellule à la cellule voisine vide. Il s'approchât de la porte et à travers la petite ouverture entre la porte et le sol lançât un sort de graisse mêlé à un sort d'invisibilité et d'anti-magie, si bien qu'ils ne pourraient dissiper ce sort avec un sort tel que _Récurvit_.

Il réitérât le même procédé et ils arrivèrent dans la troisième cellule, occupée par…

- Severus ? S'étonnât-il.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandât ce dernier.

- Mais non ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'apparaît devant des gens ceux-ci n'ont pas peur de moi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Peut-être parce que vous êtes ridiculement habillé et que vous avez une voie de fillette faussement grave.

- Snif…

Il y eût un silence, un ange passât suivît d'un corbeau mais tout deux s'écrasèrent contre le mur.

- Vous avez été découvert ? Demandât Ginny à l'homme aux cheveux gras, ce dernier confirmât.

- Bon ! Qui m'aime me suive ! Scandât joyeux Casque noir en ouvrant la porte sous les regards terrorisés des prisonniers et intéressés des Mangemorts, on entendît d'autres cris et d'autres bruits de chutes.

- Ouch ! Fît Casque noir.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demandât-il aux Mangemorts qui soupiraient.

- Bon vous sortez où je dois vous tirer par la peau du cul. Menaçait-il.

Ginny et Severus le suivirent, ils purent voire que les Mangemorts étaient entassés les uns sur les autres devant la seconde cellule. Il suivaient leur libérateur en courant à travers les couloirs, ce dernier lançait des traits de graisse sur les murs, plafonds, tableaux qui râlaient et hurlaient à la profanation et sur le sol derrière eux. Il les attrapât et les plaquât contre un mur, il leur tendît deux pisto-laser noir.

- Prenez ça et n'hésitez pas à vous en servir, 200 coups minutes, c'est mortellement éclatant. Rassure-toi miss ça ne tire que des balles de peintures, vous avez des munitions illimitées, tant que vous appuyez sur la gâchette vous tirez, compris ?

- Bien alors en avant !

Il sortirent de leur cachette et couraient à nouveau vers la sortie, enfin si on pensait que la sortie était au centre du manoir alors ils étaient tout proche de la sortie, Casque noir courait dans tous les sens, passant dans chaque couloir, Ginny et Severus usèrent de leur pisto-laser pour canarder les Mangemorts qui tentaient de les arrêter, l'euphorie et l'adrénaline amenée par cette course-poursuite où il était difficile de savoir qui était le chassé et le chasseur les ex-prisonniers se sentirent plus légers et naquît su le visage de Severus le premier sourire franc et amusé depuis longtemps.

Après deux bonnes heures à courir dans les couloirs et dans les différentes salles du manoir à arroser le tout de graisse et les Mangemorts de peinture ils arrivèrent dans le Hall d'entrée et ils se précipitèrent vers la grande porte quand tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort firent leur apparition baguette tendues et simultanément ils lancèrent l'_Avada_ _Kedavra._

Les traits mortels n'atteignirent jamais leur cibles mais s'écrasèrent plutôt sur une sphère translucide qui entourait les trois fuyards. Ceux-ci furent autant stupéfaits que les Mangemorts qui avaient jetés les sorts, tous sauf Casque noir qui ricanât et disait d'une voie grave.

- Alors comme ça tu pensais pouvoir me doubler. Tu pensais que je ne savais pas que tu m'attendrais ici ? Que tes hommes lancés à notre poursuite n'était qu'une diversion faîtes pour endormir notre méfiance. Quelle grave erreur !

- Il est vrai que je t'ai sous-estimé. Reconnût le mage noir en descendant les marches et en se plaçant entre eux et la porte. Severus et Ginny comprirent que tout reposé désormais entre les mains de ce nabot en noir.

- Non ! Laisse-moi te dire que jamais je ne te rejoindrai…

- Dommage. Fît Voldemort.

- …mais si tu veux te mettre à mon service il n'y a pas de problème. Proposait Casque noir sous les regards outrés de ses camarades fuyards et interloqués des Mangemorts.

- Jamais je ne servirai un nabot tel que toi ! Jamais ! Crachât Voldemort.

- Tant pis. Fût la seule réponse de Casque noir.

- A trois vous chargez. Ordonnât-il.

- Compte à rebours à l'endroit ! 1…2…feu ! Ordonnât-il en fonçant vers Voldemort une tarte à la crème à la main, tarte qu'il écrasât sur le visage de Voldemort. Severus et Ginny canardèrent les Mangemorts de balles de peintures et ceux-ci s'écartèrent dans le but d'esquiver les projectiles.

Et c'est sans encombre qu'ils passèrent en courant la porte de sortie, Casque noir se retournât pour expulser les Mangemorts de l'autre côté du Halle et inonder celui-ci avec de la graisse. Severus et Ginny s'étaient lancés à travers le cimetière et attendirent leur sauveur, ce dernier ne revînt qu'après avoir lancé un feu, ce dernier ce répandait très vite, aidé par la graisse déposée partout dans le manoir.

Il les rejoint en courant et en se tenant le casque, peut-être avait-il peur de le perdre. Quand il allait lancer une réplique il fût coupé par :

- Sssssplendiiide ! Se tenait à deux mètres d'eux l'homme qui avait sauvé le chemin de Traverse.

- Non ! Magnifique ! Scandât Casque noir.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Hermione ? Demandât Ginny, Casque noir mît sa main devant son visage l'air d'être tête en l'air et sortît de sa poche une gemme violette, il tendît le bras devant lui et après une rapide incantation un vent blanc s'en échappât et Hermione apparût et se posât sur le sol en douceur.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demandât la rousse inquiète, Severus quand à lui soufflait de soulagement, ces deux hommes étaient très puissants et semblaient être du côté du bien, il pouvait donc se reposer un peu.

- Sirius ! Comment va-telle ? Demandât Casque noir en se tournant brusquement vers l'homme au masque vert et au costume jaune, Severus faillit s'étouffer tandis que Ginny était effarée.

- Mais j'en sais rien Harry ! C'est toi son petit ami ! Répondît celui-ci à l'adresse de Casque noir. Cette fois-ci Severus s'étouffât vraiment et Ginny était dans un état second.

Harry ou Casque noir s'approchât de Hermione et la soignât, quelques secondes plus tard elle reprît connaissance, Harry relevât la visière de son casque et la tenait dans ses bras. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'embuèrent et elle pleurât en se jetant dans les bras de Harry et il serrât ses bras pour la maintenir contre elle.

- Tu es en vie. Murmurait-elle.

- Oui Hermione. Je suis en vie, vien-là. Dît-il en la serrant plus encore, procurant à leur deux corps une douce chaleur.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelques instants puis Harry se relevât, Hermione dans ses bras, il fît signe à Sirius puis tout quatre disparurent pour réapparaître dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry déposât Hermione dans un lit, tandis que Sirius forçait Severus et Ginny à se coucher eux aussi et surtout à leur rendre les pisto-laser, le plus étonnant fût que c'était Severus qui rechignait le plus à rendre son jouet. Puis il cherchât Pompom.

Harry était assit sur le lit de Hermione lui tenant la main avec une main et l'autre se baladait sur son visage lui faisant de douces caresses apaisantes. Hermione avait l'air d'être bien, comme si elle était sur un petit nuage, mais on voyait sur son visage combien elle avait besoin de sommeil Harry lui en fît part, mais avant qu'elle ne proteste il posât ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, après un baiser tendre et passionner elle cédât et s'allongeât puis s'endormie.

Harry passât sa main sur le front de la jeune fille et y déposât un baiser bienveillant. Il remarquât alors que tous dans l'infirmerie y comprit Severus le regardait avec fierté et amusement. Il s'approchât de Ginny et lui conseillât de dormir, conseil qu'elle suivît et aussi vite que son amie elle s'endormie. Il s'approchât de Severus.

- Pas la peine de ma faire la bise. Avait-il dit en s'allongeant, Harry se retînt de rire, si Severus se mettait à faire de l'humour le monde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

- Merci. Terminât-il avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

Sirius regardait son filleul avec une fierté immense, il n'était pas le seul, Pompom le regardait border ses patients et voire à quel point il avait changer la faisait espérer qu'elle ne le reverrait plus autant à l'infirmerie. Se tenaient à l'entrée de l'infirmerie les professeurs Dumbledore, Mc Gonagal et les aurors Lupin et Fol Œil. Ils étaient stupéfaits, fier, surpris, le professeur Mc Gonagal semblait sur le point de pleurer la joie de tous les retrouver.

Harry s'avançât vers eux suivît par Sirius, il donnât à l'infirmière avant de partir une procédure pour les soigner ainsi que les potions et sorts nécessaires puis la remerciât. Rémus n'attendît pas, il se jetât sur Sirius le serrant contre lui pour bien s'assurer de sa présence, puis il fît la même chose avec Harry. Ce dernier entraînât les professeurs et aurors à travers le château et ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Immédiatement les portraits des anciens directeurs parlèrent :

- Ainsi vous voilà donc ! Fît l'un.

- Le dernier Potter. Fît un autre.

- Reprenez-vous les rennes ? Demandât un troisième.

- Non. Répondît Harry.

- Et maintenant laissez-nous s'il vous plait. Les portraits obéirent sans protester.

- Nous vous devons des explications. Fît Harry et quand ils affirmèrent il continuât.

- Mais je ne suis pas bon pour tout raconter aussi posez-moi toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête.

- Sais-tu se qui ce passe ici ? Demandât Maugrey.

- Oui.

- Alors tu sais que Voldemort a proclamé après ta disparition il y a un mois qu'il t'avait tué, tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Répondît gêné Harry.

- Alors pourquoi bougre ! N'as-tu pas donner de tes nouvelles si ça n'était pas le cas ? Grondait Maugrey.

- Vous demanderez à Hagrid. Répondît mystérieusement Harry en souriant, il fît apparaître des sièges d'un revers de la main et leur fît signe de s'asseoir tandis que lui lévitait à un mètre du sol, les jambes croisées.

- En fait pour faire court nous avons eu des contacts avec des peuples très puissants et ils nous ont un peu entraîné. Annonçait timidement Sirius.

- Un peu ? S'offusquait Maugrey.

- Maugrey. Tentât Minerva.

- Tu dis un peu ? Et bien regarde-toi ! Tu lévites, tu as transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! Tu fais de la magie sans baguette à ce que j'ai vu ! Et tu dis que vous avez un peu été aidé ! UN PEU ! Tempêtait Maugrey.

- Harry, je…je ne sais que dire à part que je suis lus que heureux de vous revoir tous de retour, mais il nous faut des réponses. Comprends-tu ? Demandât Albus calmement.

- Alors soit. Je vais faire court. Imaginez-vous qu'il y a plus de 100 millions d'années ce monde fût crée et qu'après 30 millions d'années une énorme guerre éclate, tellement énorme que même les dieux intervinrent dans cette guerre et que pour stopper cette guerre un magicien dût réveiller un dieu plus ancien et plus puissant encore que ceux qui existaient déjà. Il fît appel à sa puissance, se fût alors le cataclysme qui fût associé à la chute de météorite il y a 65 millions d'années, jusque là vous me suivez ? Quand tous confirmèrent il continuât.

- En fait cet homme, ce magicien se nomme Yorghur et ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'il était devenu un dieu grâce à sa puissance et son influence, mais il refusât cette place divine et continuât de vivre sur le monde mortel, il s'était retiré dans un autre plan jusqu'à il y a 1000 ans. Il est alors revenu dans notre monde en changeant de nom, devinez qui c'est. Sa rime avec Pinpin. Indiquait Harry en souriant alors que tous devant l'évidence de la réponse était ébahis.

- Merlin. Soufflât Minerva.

- Bien vu ! Il s'agissait effectivement de Merlin, il est revenu et a établis des alliances ou plutôt les a rappelées, il s'agissait d'alliances entre les Enfers, le Royaume céleste, Draconia et les Potter. En fait pendant son passage par chez nous il eût deux garçons, Godric et Salazar et c'est avec les femmes de ces derniers qu'ils créèrent Poudlard, une école à l'image de l'unité et la tolérance désirée pour la paix. Ils eurent eux aussi des enfants et changèrent leur nom Pinpin en Potter, ma famille est issue de la branche de Salazar et non Voldemort n'est pas le descendant de Salazar et pourquoi ai-je pût retirer l'épée de Godric ? C'est parce qu'ils étaient frère et qu'ils s'entendaient à merveille et jamais ne se sont fait la guerre, donc ce qui appartient à l'un, appartient à l'autre. Pour finir les descendants Potter de Godric furent tués par les Jedusorts car ils auraient pût révélés la vérité sur leur véritables ascendance. Des questions ?

Le bureau était plongé dans un silence ahurissant, tous à part Sirius étaient estomaqués, ébahis, surpris et hagards.

- Je crois qu'ils sont un peu surpris. Remarquât Sirius.

- Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que je suis l'héritier de Poudlard, que donc je peux avec ceux que j'aurais autorisé, me téléporté à Poudlard comme bon me semble. Je vous dirai aussi que j'ai passé une journée en Enfer, à Draconia et au royaume céleste. Pour que vous compreniez le temps réel qui est passé pour moi, sachez que 6 secondes ici valent un jour là-bas. Voilà.

Il sortît du bureau et allât dans le dortoir des Griffondors, il enlevât son déguisement et reprît sa taille réelle, il faisait maintenant 1m95, pesait 102 kilogrammes de muscles, qu'il admirât dans la glace de la salle de bain, il prît ensuite une douche et y restât presque une heure tellement la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur le corps était douce et agréable.

Il ressortît et enfilât ce qui était sa tenue favorite : un pantalon de cuir noir une chemise de cuir noir avec un dessous noir, des bottes de cuir noir, un protège-sexe en acier noir et un morceau d'armure noir recouvrant sa poitrine gauche. Ses cheveux étaient redressés vers la droite sur sa tête et une lanière de cuir noir recouvrait son front et sa cicatrice, il avait aussi une cape et arborait fièrement une cravate jaune fluorescente.

C'est dans cette tenue qu'il se rendît à l'infirmerie, qu'il accolât un second lit à celui où dormait Hermione et se couchât à quelques centimètres de sa dulcinée.

Quand il se réveillât le lendemain matin la première chose qu'il sentît s'était Hermione à moitié endormie sur lui. Puis ce fût pleins de regards lourds pour certains et soulagés pour d'autres. Il ouvrît les yeux, autour de son chevet se tenait la famille Weasley complète, Tonks, tous les professeurs sauf Hagrid, beaucoup de membre de l'ordre et deux personnes qu'il avait déjà vu et qu'il reconnût comme étant les parents d'Hermione. Le regard du père lui jetait des éclairs mais sa femme semblait heureuse et soulagée. Il se résolût à rester au lit pour ne pas réveiller sa belle.

Il regardât dans les autres lits et vît qu'ils étaient vides et que Ginny et Severus se tenaient un peu en retrait et se faisaient ausculter par Pompom. Hermione se réveillât, elle babillât des paupières et baillât, elle se relevât s'aidant de ses bras, étouffant au passage Harry. Quand elle se rendît compte de où elle était, qui était là et surtout sur qui elle s'appuyait elle se redressât d'un bloc, devenant toute rouge et murmurât des excuses.

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est pas grave. La rassurait Harry, mais devant son air perdu il lui demandât :

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- C'est pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Questionnât-elle prête à pleurer.

- Non tu ne rêves pas, nous sommes bien dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sur cette réponse elle s'effondrât dans les bras de Harry qui la berçât.

- Hermione. Appelât sa mère, elle se séparât de Harry et se jetât dans les bras de ses parents.

- J'ai eu si peur. Sanglotait-elle.

- C'est fini Hermione. C'est fini. Rassurait son père.

Harry se levât à son tour, enfilât ses bottes, ses gants, sa chemise, mît en place ses plaques de cuirs, accrochât son bandeau de cuir sur son front et agrafât sa cape, puis dressât ses cheveux sur sa tête.

- Harry. Mon dieu Harry. Pleurait Molly en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu as tellement changé.

- Vous ne savez pas à quel point.

- Content de te revoir en vie. Fît Ron en lui donnant une accolade.

- Alors ? Demandât Fred.

- Où étais-tu ? Continuât Georges.

- Il vaut mieux pour vous de l'ignorer. Rétorquât Harry.

- Oh ! Nous laisser dans l'ignorance…

- …tu veux. Mais nous ne…

- …nous laisserons pas faire…

- …comme ça. Firent les jumeaux.

- Laissez-le donc. Ordonnait Arthur à l'adresse des jumeaux en serrant la main de Harry.

- Vous êtes là depuis quand ? Demandât Harry qui fût rejoint par Hermione et ses parents.

- Nous sommes arrivés il y a 20 minutes environ. Répondît la mère d'Hermione.

- Nous avons un peu discuté avec votre directeur avant de venir. Continuât son père.

- Vous nous avez regardé dormir de puis tout ce temps ? Demandât Hermione.

- Oui. Hermione devînt rouge de gêne puis allât se blottir dans les bras de Harry.

- Je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Grondât le père d'Hermione en regardant Harry qui souriait amusé.

Dumbledore entrât alors dans l'infirmerie.

- Vous êtes réveillés. C'est merveilleux ! Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger ?

- Bien merci professeur.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est Harry qu'il faut remerciez. C'est lui qui est venu vous délivrez et ce malgré le danger qu'il courait…

- Ouais enfin danger, on va plutôt dire que sa ressemblait plus à jeu qu'à un sauvetage. N'empêche que je me suis bien marré, c'était marrant ce truc là, pisto-laser. Je pense que si le magasin des Weasley s'en procurerait ils feraient vite fortune. A l'instant où ces mots sortirent de la bouche de Severus on aurait entendu une mouche péter.

- Ouais ! Severus s'est décoincé ! C'est la victoire de l'humour sur la sévérité ! Yes ! Scandait Sirius en sautant sur place avant d'aller rejoindre Severus et de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos, ce qui manquât de le faire tomber.

Deux jours après le sauvetage Harry et Hermione étaient sur la plage au bord du lac, profitant du soleil. Lui portait un maillot noir, son bandeau noir et sa cravate jaune, Hermione elle était vêtue d'en deux pièces aux couleurs exotiques.

- Harry ?

- Oui Mione ?

- Est-ce que quand tu as promis hier à mon père de faire de moi ta femme tu mentais ? Demandât-elle confuse de poser une telle question.

- Mione ! Jamais je ne mentirais là-dessus ! Je veux que tu deviennes ma femme ! Sauf si bien sûr tu ne veux pas.

- Non. Enfin si je veux bien, mais…

- Tu penses que c'est trop brusque. Elle fût gênée.

- Tu sais rien ne nous oblige à nous marier demain. On se mariera quand tu voudras.

- Merci. Merci d'être là Harry.

- Tu viens te baigner ou pas ? Demandât-il en voyant bien que s'ils continuaient sur cette lancée, elle se mettrait à pleurer.

- J'arrive.

Ils entrèrent dans l'eau froide et s'amusèrent jusque tard dans l'après-midi. Ce fût Rémus qui vînt les chercher, en chemin il expliquât à Harry qu'il devrait aller au ministère pour ne plus être compter comme mort.

- Fudge est toujours ministre ? Demandât finalement Harry.

- Oui malheureusement, mais…

- Ça va changer. Assurât Harry d'une voie grave.

- Que vas-tu faire Harry ? Demandât Hermione.

- Tu comptes le tuer ?

- Non, je vais juste utiliser mes connaissances pour en trouver un meilleur. Un qui fera en sorte que même les lycanthropes, vampires et autres peuples peuvent trouver un emploi dans notre monde s'ils le souhaitent.

- Harry. Ce sont de belles idées, mais tu ne trouveras personnes qui les auras et les appliquera.

- Ah oui ? On va bien voir.


	6. La déclaration de guerre

Harry était devant le ministère, accompagné de son chien Sirius de la belle Hermione, du lunatique Lunard, du vieux sénile Dumbledore et de l'extravagante Tonks qui se pavanait avec une coiffure en hérisson rose bonbon.

Tous les sorciers présents les regardaient avec des grands yeux effarés, tous les objets ou autres accessoires… Clara quitte cette scène des enfants lisent… glissèrent de leurs mains et s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans des petits cliquetis ou avec des « clang » cela dépendait de l'objet en question.

Le silence qui pesait dans le hall du ministère était si pesant et fort qu'on aurait pût repérer au bruit une mouche qui pète. Harry regardât ses compagnons tour à tour se demandant se qui n'allait pas.

Dumbledore portait une belle robe rouge avec des têtes grimaçantes jaunes, Remus portait un short en poil de yack, Tonks avait un magnifique costume de Catwoman qui rendait très bien avec ses cheveux roses, Hermione arborait un costume de cuir digne des plus grandes « femmes fatales » et Harry avait un très beau tutu rose en laine, sans oublier les patins qui allaient avec.

Le vieux sorcier regardât Harry avec fierté :

- Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à faire taire autant de journaliste d'un coup et par ta seule contribution aux vêtements. C'est du grand art.

- Merci monsieur, cela me touche beaucoup. Bon si nous commencions ? Demandât-il en s'adressant aux journalistes invités pour son retour, par le ministre lui-même.

- Heu… Hésita Rita.

- Oui Rita ! Rita Rita, elle m'irrite, yo ! Chantât Harry en dansant comme un bœuf devant les journalistes.

- C'EST QUOI CES TENUES ????????!!!!!!!!!! S'énervât-elle.

- Alors moi je porte un tutu rose, Hermione un ensemble « femme fatale », Remus un short en peau de yack, Tonks et déguisée en Catwoman et Dumbledore nous démontre qu'il faut sourire par sa magnifique robe.

-………………………………. De l'ensemble des journalistes, l'ange s'étant déjà écrasé dans le chapitre précédant avec le corbeau, c'est donc une coccinelle qui passe et qui se fait écrasée par un ministre en colère.

- Noooooonnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!! Pleurât Harry en tombant au sol, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

- Quoi ? demandât le ministre.

- Comment avez-vous pût ?

- Mais quoi ?

- La coccinelle !!!!!

- Quoi la coccinelle ???

- Elle est morte !!!!!! Harry se redressât, vert de rage, tendis son doigt vers Fudge et déclarât : Je vous déclare la guerre !!!

- Quoi ?????

- Mon armée, que dis-je ? Ma légion de soldats d'élites et moi allons conquérir ce monde !!!!!

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La coccinelle.

- Quoi la coccinelle ?

- Morte.

- Heu oui elle est morte je l'ai écrasée quelques lignes au-dessus.

- Vous allez payer pour ce meurtre odieux.

- C'est la faute à l'auteur, il la jeté sous mon pied !!!

- Vous auriez dût l'éviter.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Quand on veut on peut, vous n'avez pas pût car vous ne l'avez pas voulu, aujourd'hui et devant tous ces journalistes, moi. Harry Potter déclare la guerre à Cornelius Fudge. Préparez-vous, sa va chier…


End file.
